ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J.T. Banks
Jonathan Terrence (J.T.) Banks (born December 1st, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently working for the Classic Wrestling Federation under the ring name of J.T. Banks where he is currently one half of the CWF World Tag Team Champions with his partner Kevin Styles. Banks is also a member of Da Xtreme Dynasty with James Baker, Danielle Lopez, Kevin Styles, Malik Jones, former rival Phillip Mustang and Enrique Lopez Banks is more known for competing for Elite Class Championship Wrestling where he is a 2 time Television Champion, a 6 time Hardcore Champion and a 2 time World Tag Team Champion with Kevin Styles. Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2002 - 2006) Singles Run, Championship Reigns and Feud with Kevin Styles and Phillip Mustang J.T. Banks was one of many up and coming wrestlers that Jack Conway signed to compete for Elite Class Championship Wrestling. On the first ever episode of WarZone, Banks became the first ever ECCW Hardcore Champion and also establishing himself as a heel. However 7 days later on WarZone, Banks lost the title to Kevin Styles and in the process started a rivalry with Styles as well. At Locked Up, Banks would get revenge on Styles as he defeated Styles to win his first ECCW Television Championship. For several months Banks defended the title as he retained it against Styles at Sacrifice and against Grandmaster Steve at The Rumble. Banks' championship reign would come to an end at Revenge as he was defeated by Phillip Mustang in a triple threat match that also involved Styles. 5 days later however, Banks defeated The Afro Kid to begin his 2nd reign as ECCW Hardcore Champion Banks then resumed his feud with Styles and he defeated Styles at Redemption to retain the ECCW Hardcore Championship. Banks then lost the belt back to The Afro Kid at Starstruck. However 8 days later at WarZone, Banks defeated The Afro Kid to begin his 3rd reign as ECCW Hardcore Champion. Both The Afro Kid and Banks would trade the Hardcore title weekly until Banks defeated The Afro Kid at Summer Smash to begin his 6th reign as ECCW Hardcore Champion and also ending his feud with The Afro Kid. The formation of Da Xtreme Dynasty and Tag Team Dominance At Bloody Glory, Banks was randomly paired with former rival Kevin Styles to go up against Sean Jamison and Alex Brand which they defeated Jamison and Brand with succession. Later that night, both Banks and Styles helped James Baker injure Phillip Mustang and in the process helping Baker become the new ECCW World Heavyweight Champion which raised questions as to whether the pairing of both Styles and Banks was random or not. The next night on WarZone, Baker revealed that the pairing of Styles and Banks was not random as he had planned to pair them up for weeks. Baker, Styles and Banks then officially formed Da Xtreme Dynasty while the fans were booing them and pelting them with debris. At ECCW Night of Champions 2003, Banks not only retained the ECCW Hardcore Championship over Terry Jones, but he and Styles defeated Kevin and Efran Ortiz to begin their long reign as the ECCW World Tag Team Champions. Also at the Pay-Per-View, both Styles and Banks then helped Baker successfully defended his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship as he defeated Alex Brand to retain the title. Styles and Banks then started their dominance over the tag team division as they turned back every possible tag team that they defended their championships against while still helping James Baker win his matches. At The Rumble, Banks lost the ECCW Hardcore Championship to Mario Johnson. Months later Baker and Da Xtreme Dynasty then resumed their rivalry with Phillip Mustang with Mustang and Baker both gaining the upper hand over each other. Meanwhile, both Styles and Banks were constantly fending off every tag team that was thrown in front of them as they defeated a lot of different tag teams to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship. At Night of Champions 2004, Styles and Banks defeated Kilo Perez and Jamaican Sensation to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship, while Baker defeated Phillip Mustang to win the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship and also ending the Baker vs Mustang feud once and for all. After the Baker vs Mustang feud came to an end, Da Xtreme Dynasty then set their focus on trying to gain the other championships in ECCW. Baker then defeated both Juan Martinez and Mario Johnson to gain both the ECCW Television Championship and the ECCW Hardcore Championship. The following week on WarZone, Baker then held a ceremony in the ring and he gave Styles the ECCW Hardcore Championship while he gave Banks the ECCW Television Championship as an act of kindness. On the January 17th, 2005 edition of WarZone, Da Xtreme Dynasty were involved in a screwjob like match as they paid a referee to help Baker defeat Sean Jamison to begin his 7th reign as the ECCW World Heavyweight Champion. However those efforts were short lived as Baker lost the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship back to Jamison at Redemption. The Breakup of Da Xtreme Dynasty and the Formation of The MidEast Driveby Connection The next night on WarZone, Baker called both Banks and Styles to the ring. Baker stated that he wanted to start off fresh and help Da Xtreme Dynasty to get back to the top. However it was all revealed to be a setup as Baker then attacked Banks and Styles and laid them out to officially end Da Xtreme Dynasty. Later that night both Styles and Banks were attacked again by Baker and Phillip Mustang which officially turned Banks into a face for the first time in his career while Styles turned face for the first time in 2 years. Both Styles and Banks then remained as a tag team and renamed themselves The MidEast Driveby Connection and they then stated their desire to get revenge on James Baker and Phillip Mustang who by this point had reformed The Driveby Express. Both teams then traded the ECCW World Tag Team Championships with each other over the next year and their rivalry also became very heated as Baker employed several psychological and dirty tactics to gain the advantage over The MidEast Driveby Connection. After the feud with Baker and Mustang ended, Banks was involved in many different feuds with his tag team with Kevin Styles being quietly phased out. At the final ECCW show, both Styles and Banks competed in a 3 way tag team match against The Driveby Express and the returning team of Ron Bridges and The Afro Kid, unfortunately for Styles and Banks, they lost the match when Baker pinned Bridges to win the match for The Driveby Express. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) The Reunion of Da Xtreme Dynasty and Feuding with The Richards Legion With James Baker now being a face and with him feuding with The Horsemen, Baker then received a phone call from Kevin Styles saying that both he and J.T. Banks have signed a contract with the CWF to become a tag team and to also reunite Da Xtreme Dynasty for the first time in 4 years. Baker has stated that his wife Danielle Lopez will be the manager/valet of both Styles and Banks while he will occasionally come to ringside to support them. Da Xtreme Dynasty will be a face stable once they debut for the CWF. On the October 24th edition of Showdown, both Styles and Banks made their CWF debut as they faced off against High Concept (Darryl Devine and Jacob Jett) and The Double Dragons (Jeffrey Bogard and Johnny Lee) in a triple threat tornado tag team match up for an opportunity at the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Halloween Extreme, Styles and Banks unfortunately lost the match up as Darryl Devine eliminated Banks via the Devine Intervention onto the steel chair. In various promos of their own and some of James Baker's promos, Da Xtreme Dynasty has taken jabs at The Richards Legion calling them "the Inbreaded Legion", "the Cock Sucking Legion", jackasses and "the Imbreaded Cock Sucking Legion" among other distasteful names. Both Styles and Banks have stated that they'll be glad to take on The Richards Legion & they'll do it anytime and anywhere. The feud with The Richards Legion however never really got started due to Terry Richards turning into a face. As a result of Terry's face turn, The Richards Legion also turned face as well. On the November 21st edition of Showdown, both Styles and Banks faced the tag team Molten Lava to determine the number one contender for the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Battle to Survive and defeated them with The MidEast Driveby. At Battle to Survive, both Styles and Banks faced Degradation for the CWF World Tag Team Championship, but unfortunately came up short of the victory. On the January 2nd edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks will face off against The Richards Legion and The O'Reilly Brothers for a shot at the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Last Man Standing against Degradation, but lost when Ray O'Reilly pinned Styles. After the match, Styles and Banks then got into a brawl with the Richards Legion. James Baker made the save for Styles and Banks until Terry Richards came onto the screen and revealed that he was the one who kidnapped Enrique Lopez. Part 2 of Feud with The Richards Legion/Legion of Shadows and CWF World Tag Team Championship Reign As a result of the events, the original members of Da Xtreme Dynasty will team up for the first time in 5 years as they'll take on all 3 members of The Richards Legion in a 6 man tag team match at Last Man Standing , but the team lost the 6 man tag team match when Terry pinned Banks following the Shock Turn II. On the January 16th edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks went up against The Richards Legion in a tag team match and lost when Terry Richards interfered and clipped Banks' ankle to cause Chris Richards to pin him. On the second edition of the Late Night with Bobby Crane Show, Baker and Da Xtreme Dynasty made an appearance where it was revealed that Baker kidnapped Terry Richards' sister Hikari with Baker also throwing out some demands while Styles and Banks had tension with Bobby Crane. On the February 6th edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks faced Rob Osbourne and his new bodyguard Retribution, but again came out on the losing end as Retrubution pinned Styles following the Final Judgement. Styles and Banks however had a visible presence on the show as they helped their leader James Baker attack Trent Walker, they made a deal with The O'Reilly Brothers to watch their back in their match for a CWF World Tag Team Championship match and they delivered on that promise as they costed The Richards Legion the match. On the February 20th edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks faced The O'Reilly Brothers for the CWF Tag Team Championships and won the match when Banks pinned Ray O'Reilly after he and Styles hit Ray with the Lights Out to win their third tag team championship as a team. On the February 27th edition of Showdown, every member of the Dynasty were involved in a segment with The O'Reilly Brothers and The Legion of Shadows. The Segment ended with Danielle Lopez getting injured at the hands of their nemesis, Terry Richards while the rematch between Styles and Banks and The O'Reilly's was official for Night of Champions V: Liftoff. Later on in the show, Styles and Banks got some form of payback for Danielle by costing The Legion their match against The O'Reilly's. At Night of Champions V: Liftoff, Styles and Banks will defend their titles against The O'Reilly's. Personal Life Banks was born in Brooklyn, New York, but by the age of 10 he and his family had relocated to Queens, New York. Banks is an avid fan of the New York Mets (MLB) and the New York Jets (NFL). Banks was in a long term relationship with fellow ECCW alumnus Breanna Barker that started in 1995 before the two had even gotten into wrestling. Their relationship ended in 2004 after 9 years together. Banks was currently in a relationship with fellow ECCW alumnus Rosa Rodriguez from 2005 until December 18th, 2009 as they broke up. Together they have a daughter named Leah (born in January of 2006) and a son named Jonathan Terrence Banks Jr (born in June of 2008). RPW's "The Firestorm Kid" Natalie Bandeni is a huge fan also. Championships and Accomplishments 2X ECCW Television Champion 6X ECCW Hardcore Champion 2X ECCW World Tag Team Champion (with Kevin Styles) 1X CWF World Tag Team Champion (with Kevin Styles) (current) ECCW Record: Unknown CWF Record: 2-6 Previous Stables/Tag Teams Da Xtreme Dynasty (w/James Baker and Kevin Styles) (ECCW) The MidEast Driveby Connection (w/Kevin Styles) (ECCW) [[Da Xtreme Dynasty|'Da Xtreme Dynasty']] (w/James Baker, Kevin Styles, Danielle Lopez, Phillip Mustang, Enrique Lopez and Malik Jones) (CWF) Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'New York State of Mind '(Brainbuster DDT) *'Guerrilla Clutch '(Tazmission) Signature Moves *Big Boot *Two Handed Chokeslam *Running Front Powerslam *Pumphandle Slam *Powerbomb *Running Clothesline *Sidewalk Slam *Swinging Side Powerslam *Spear *Spinebuster *Jackhammer *Chokeslam *Fireman's Carry Slam *Belly to Belly Suplex *Full Nelson Slam *Shoulder Breaker *'The Pimp Breaker '(Torture Rack Backbreaker) (used as a finisher move in ECCW, now used as a signature move) *Underhook Suplex *Superkick *Snap Swinging Neckbreaker Other Info Entrance Music *Guerrilla Radio by Rage Against the Machine (2003 - 2005, 2009 - 2010) (ECCW and CWF) *Hot Dog by Limp Bizkit (2005 - 2006) (used during his time with the MidEast Driveby Connection) (ECCW) *Boyz-n-the-Hood by Eazy E (used during his early singles run) (ECCW) *'Sorry N' Shit by Tech N9ne '(2010 - present) (CWF) Nicknames *'The Ultimate Playa '(ECCW, CWF) *'The Ultimate Pimp' (ECCW, CWF) *'The Dyslexic Big Man '(CWF) Managers *'Danielle Lopez '(CWF) *'Kevin Styles '(ECCW, CWF) *'James Baker '(ECCW, CWF) *'Enrique Lopez '(CWF) *Pimpin' Ken (ECCW) *Ashley Rose (ECCW) *Breanna Barker (ECCW) Category:Classic Wrestling Federation Wrestlers